Total Drama DR World Tour
by Nico Nico Nii You In The Face
Summary: What would happen if in World tour, instead of 2 new contestants joining in the beginning, there were 5?
1. Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1

**Im finally writing this so DeliriousDisposition can shut up now.**

**I don't own the characters!**

* * *

"We were on an island called Wawanakwa!" Chris McClean narrated, as an aerial view of Camp Wawankwa was shown. "Then in Toronto, on an abandoned movie set!" The clip of when the contestants were attacked by the Godzilla rip-off was shown. "And now, Season 3 is here, with FIVE! And I mean FIVE! New contastants! And this time! We're heading around the world! Stay tuned to TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR!"

* * *

Cameras began to pop out of random places as the theme song began.

It then showed a hispanic male carrying an asian teenage girl, before throwing her into the plane. She soon found herself falling on a large oaf, as an sarcastic male looked at the sight before his eyes, then rolling them.

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_  
_You guys are are on my mind_

It then showed a scrawny boy running from a girl with long purple hair, while a girl with short brown hair rolled her eyes, before kicking a punk rocker off of the Statue of Liberty.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_  
_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

It then showed the cast of twenty jumping out of a rusty old plane.

_I wanna be... Famous!_

It shows the rest of the cast doing random things around the world, as the chant plays.

It shows the cast in a pyramid, dancing, trying not to fall. Heather is glaring at Courtney, Alejandro glaring at Noah, and Sierra staring at Cody, who was freaked out.

Suddenly, Chef Hatchet turned the plane upside down, causing everyone to fall, but parachuting to safety.

* * *

"So... A trip around the world? Sounds good to me!" Chris smiled, as he was on a plane runway, as a rusty, jumbo jet landed by him. "A trip with 15 returning campers and 2 new ones? Ugh... Fine. " Chris groaned. He then continued in a monotonic voice "Welcome to Total Drama World Tour. Where our campers shall go around the world and compete for one million dollars. Let's meet our contestants." He walked over to a bus that pulled up.

"Please welcome back, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, and Leshawna!" Chris announced, as the five walked off of the bus. But Gwen bumped into Heather. "Hey!" Heather hissed at the goth. "Watch it!" Gwen rolled her eyes "Are there reserved seats? I.E Can I have one _not _behind Heather's phony ponytail?!" "Hey! My extensions are actually hair!" Heather retorted. "Ha! You learn something new everyday!" Duncan smiled. Gwen giggled and smiledat Duncan, who smiled back, much to Courtney's dismay.

The next person to get off was Lindsay, who blew a kiss to the camera. "Next up! Lindsay, Owen, Dj, and Harold!" Chris smiled, but then took notice of DJ holding Owen. "Uh... What's the matter with you, big guy?" Chris asked Owen. "SWEET STRAWBERRY PRESERVES!" Owen yelled. "Don't you remember Chris? Owen's afraid of flying!" DJ explained, as he got off of the bus, still carrying Owen. Harold came off explaining the meaning of Aerophobia, then Noah followed him off of the plane. "Next, fan favorites! Noah, Cody, Tyler-" Chris began but, a certain home-schooled boy tumbled off of the bus, landing on Tyler, who fell seconds prior.

"Yo yo yo! The Zeke's in the house eh!" The home-schooled boy announced. "WHEN DO WE GO FLYING?! I WANNA FEEL LIKE AN EAGLE! KA KA! KA KA!" Izzy cackled, landing on Ezekiel. "Izzy and Bridgette!" CHris finished, as Bridgette also fell on the pile. "Ey yo, Chris! You forgot to announce me!" Ezekiel complained. Chris sighed. "And... Ezekiel."

"Now here's one of our two new contestants! His father's a diplomat, he's a straight-A student, and he can charm any girl he wants! Here's Alejandro!" Chris announced, as a Hispanic teen came off of the bus. "Chicas, let me give you a hand." He helped Bridgette and Izzy up, the crazy girl said 'Wowwie.' while, the surfer told Alejandro. "I have a boyfriend!"

"Amigos, please. Let me help you up." Alejandro helped Ezekiel and Tyler up. Ezekiel was mumbling something while Tyler told Alejandro that he liked girls.

"And here's our Total Drama Super Fan! With 16 blogs, here's Sierra!" Chris announced, as a girl with long violet hair eagerly came off of the bus. "Oh my gosh!" She gushed. "I can't believe I'm competing on Total Drama! EEEEEEEE!" Sierra dashed towards Cody. "Oh my gosh! Cody! I'm your BIGGEST FAN!" She screamed, hugging the nerd, who was currently being suffocated.

"Hey! Where are the other three?!" Chris asked, looking in the bus. "There were others?" Noah asked. "Yeah! Like 3 of them! We rejected their audition tapes before but it was a last minute decision to add them in."

Another bus pulled up and three others came out, two girls and one guy. "Ah! There they are!" Chris exclaimed. "Woah! Ibuki is so excited~!" The girl with multi-colored hair smiled. "Well... GO! Introduce yourselves!" Chris yelled at them. "Ibuki shall go first! Ibuki Mioda is my name!" She announced, as she brought out her guitar. "Ibuki also plays music!" She smirked, showing off her bright, electric blue guitar. "Sick instrument!" Harold exclaimed. "Can I touch it?" He asked. "Nope! Ibuki has watched Total Drama before, so she knows of your gross tendencies!" She stated. A few of the Total Drama veterans chuckled at this.

"If I'm aloud to go next..." A tall male mumbled. "My name is Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you." He bowed. "You look like a hobo!" Heather yelled. "Really?! You can't go without insulting others?!" Leshawna yelled in anger. "No worries, it's fine." Komaeda waved it off. Everyone just stared at him in shock, even Heather. "You're going to take my insults... AS COMPLIMENTS?!" She yelled in anger. "Yeah! I already know that I'm incompetent trash." Komaeda smiled.

The cast quickly took a step back away from the three. The shortest one with metallic pink hair yawned. "Sorry about Komaeda. That's how he acts most of the time. My name is Chiaki Nanami." The girl gave a lazy wave. "Ah well, I know who isn't gonna win! And it's the three newbies ey!" Zeke announced. "Do you want your butt kicked by Ibuki?! Because she once trained with the strongest woman in the WORLD!" Ibuki threatened the home-schooled idiot.

"Now that everyone's here... Let's check out the jet!" Chris announced. "WHAT?!" Owen shouted, beginning to freak out again. Chris got a pan out of nowhere, and Komaeda, Nanami, and Noah watch him knock Owen out. "Any objections?" He asked the three.

"No!" Komaeda answered.

"I'm good!" Noah answered.

Nanami...

Nanami just yawned.

* * *

"Welcome to economy class! Where the losing teams shall sleep in!" Chris explained as they walked on the jet. "Oh, uhm, where are the beds?" Lindsay asked.

"Our buddy Owen is demonstrating them right now!" Chris told them, pointing to the sleeping Owen, who was strapped onto the Jet's side in a seatbelt. "That doesn't really look comfortable..." Cody mumbled.

They then walked into first class. "And this is where the winners would stay, via first class!" Chris told them.

"Wow..." Lindsay was in awe as everything looked gold.

"All girls deserve this kind of luxury of course." Alejandro told her. She looked at him in confusion until it hit her. "Oh! You mean me?" She blushed. He nodded. "Wow...Uh... Wasn't your name... uh..."

Of course, Tyler was getting jealous. "Hey Lindsay! Look! I can do a handspring!" He tried to do that, but failed. "Oh no! Poor Alejandro!" Lindsay proclaimed. "That is my name actually." The Hispanic teen smiled at Lindsay. Lindsay giggled "Whoops! Sorry Alejandro!" Lindsay went to go to talk to someone else, while Alejandro was talking to himself, but, he turned around and saw Nanami. "What do you need?" He asked, trying to be as charming as possible.

"Oh... Nothing. I've got all of the information I need." Nanami told him bluntly.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: NANAMI**

"First confessional of the season huh?" Nanami yawned. "Better make it count. Obviously Alejandro is going to flirt with every single girl here. No doubt about it. The only girls that can possibly be immune are Heather, Gwen, Ibuki, and Sierra. If I become one of their friends, their heart rates will go up and ask for me to be in an alliance with them. And all I have to do, is to make it until the very end." Nanami said with a soft smile, but then yawned.

**STATIC:**

* * *

"Whoa! How do we achieve this?" Cody asked. "Pizza oven?! Flat screen? Hot tub with LED lights and running waters?!" Harold asked, taking a look inside as well. "My fair Leshawna would love this!"

"Whoa, there you two. These are _my _private quarters. Meaning, no team can live in this room."

* * *

"And this is where the elimination ceremonies take place. If you don't get the bag of peanuts, you have five seconds to get out with a parachute or else I'll kick you out." Chris stated, as he pointed to an open door. "Ey yo! I'll never go out of that door! Cuz da Zeke's gonna win!" The home-schooled teen proclaimed. Chris rolled his eyes as he pushed Zeke out of the plane.

"EY YO! YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME MAN!" Ezekiel pleaded, trying to catch up. Chris smirked happily to himself as he closed the door.

"Now... GO SOCIALIZE!" Chris told the campers.

* * *

"Wait! So does that mean you hold the title for best gamer in the world?!" Cody asked the sleepy pinkette.

"Pretty much." Nanami yawned, but, continued to play Mario Kart.

Sierra glared at Nanami, as Cody, Noah, and Harold watched her play.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: SIERRA**

"Ugh! What's so great about Nanami?! She's so boring! I don't know why Cody's fawning all over her!" Sierra groaned. "_I'm_ his number fan! Not Nanami! Me me memememememememememememe!" Sierra yelled.

**STATIC:**

* * *

"So good luck can actually be a talent?" DJ asked Komaeda, who nodded. "Yeah! They accept any person who can master their special talent!" Komaeda told him. "So there can be multiple dancers there?" Leshawna asked. "Yep! There's a classical dancer in my class!"

"Sweet! So if I was a pretty good hip hop dancer, would I make it into the school?"

"...I'm sure you can."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: KOMAEDA**

"I'm not risking my life because of a stupid answer." Komaeda stated bluntly. "All in all, Leshawna is horrible dancer, too full of herself and needs to go. Mioda and I watched a couple of episodes together. I didn't really like her that much."

**STATIC:**

* * *

"You were in a famous girl band?" Duncan asked Ibuki, as she strummed on a few chords. "Yeah! Ibuki was in Black Cherry! Until we split up for musical differences. Now Ibuki's working on her death metal album!" The energetic girl squealed in excitement. "You write Death Metal music?!" Izzy asked. "That's so cool!"

"Ibuki thanks you, Izzy!" Ibuki smiled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN**

"Dang! That Ibuki girl is a total babe! Yeah, I mean I love Courtney, but, I feel like we're losing our spark... But the spark between Ibuki and I is _perfect._" Duncan grinned. "But, what about Gwen?! AUGH!"

**STATIC:**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: IZZY**

"Whoa! Izzy found a new friend!" Izzy said happily.

**STATIC:**

* * *

As everyone chatted with each other, Chris came out of nowhere, wearing a suit and a top hat. "You know what one of the themes of this season is?" He asked.

"No..." Everybody shook their head. "Well, this season... IS A MUSICAL!" Chris said excitedly, everyone groaned. "No offense, but, I don't want to sing on this ridiculous show, McClean." Noah stated. "I agree with scrawny boy over here!" Leshawna told Chris. "Too bad! No singing, then you're eliminated!"

"What?! That's not fair!" Heather yelled, but then a dinging noise came on. "When you hear this, you SING!" Chris stated.

Courtney looked down, but smiled and began.

**Courtney:** _Up!_

**Courtney and Izzy:** _Up!_

**Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra:** _Up!_

**Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, Ibuki, and Lindsay:** _Up!_

**Harold:** _Sing!_

**Harold and Cody:** _Sing!_

**Harold, Cody, and DJ:** _Sing!_

**Harold, Cody, DJ, Komaeda and Tyler:** _Sing!_

**Heather, Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, Ibuki, and Lindsay:** _We're flying._

**Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, Komaeda, and Tyler:** _And singing._

**Everyone (except Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Owen):** _We're flying and we're singing!_

It shows Sierra pushing Cody on a cart, really fast, making Cody somewhat petrified.

**Sierra:** _Come fly with us!_

**Sierra and Cody:** _Come fly with us!_

_Izzy came out of an air duct out of nowhere._

**Izzy:** _We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! _Haha!

It then showed Bridgette and Nanami standing on the first class chairs, then Lindsay stands on the couch.

**Bridgette and Nanami:** _Come fly with us!_

**Bridgette, Nanami, and Lindsay:** _Come fly with us!_

Alejandro came out from behind of the seats, grabbing both Bridgette and Lindsay's hands.

**Alejandro:** _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._

_The two girls giggled while Nanami stared at Alejandro, trying to read his mind, almost._

_(This is the part where I decided to become lazy)_

**Duncan:** Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.  
**Harold:** _What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane._ Ah!  
**Gwen:** Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!  
**Courtney:** _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!_

**DJ:** _Come fly with us!_  
**DJ and Leshawna:** _Come fly with us!_

**Heather:** Do you know how to steer this thing!?  
**Chef Hatchet:** I try.

**Ezekiel:** _They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart!_

**Noah:** _Come fly with us! Come die with us!_  
**Owen:** We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! _(gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris)_

**Sierra, DJ, Cody, and Heather:** _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_  
**Gwen and Duncan:** No!  
**Chris McLean:** Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-  
**Bridgette:** _All contestants must sing in each show!_  
**Courtney:** _Duncan, do it! Let's go!_  
**Cody:** _Gwen, sing it! Don't go!_  
**Gwen:** Well, I don't wanna go home_. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_  
**Courtney:** Duncan, come on! Please?  
**Duncan:** _This sucks!_  
**Everyone (except Duncan, Owen, and Ezekiel):** _Yeah!_

* * *

After about 11 hours, the plane landed in a certain desert. "Welcome to Egypt you guys! For today's challenge, you have to either climb that pyramid or go through the tunnels within it!" Chris explained, as he sat on an intern. "G-" He was about to yell 'go' but, Ezekiel somehow managed to return. "Ey yo man! What gives eh?!" Ezekiel yelled.

"How did you get here?" Chris asked. "I climbed the landing gear eh!" Ezekiel said. "I'm in it to win it!" "Nice job, but you're still not in." Chris stated bluntly. "Chris, he may still climb on the landing gear and follow us wherever we go. It's more safer to just let him in the game." Nanami stated. "But I don't like safety!" Chris whined.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Owen**

"You know, I was kinda feeling nervous around those new castmembers, mainly due to Komaeda. But, Nanami is cool and smart!" Owen said happily. "I hope she gets on my team!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

"Nanami does have a point with that. I mean, since he managed to climb the landing gear, he could do it over and over ag-Wait... AM I AGREEING WITH A NEWBIE?!"

* * *

"Chris, Ibuki thinks that if Ezekiel is able to keep on climbing up the landing gear, he's able to get a free ride around the world without being able to do anything!" Ibuki shouted. "Yeah, crazy girl number 2 has a point!" Leshawna agreed with Ibuki. "Why should we put our lives in danger while he doesn't?"

"Ugh, fine. Ezekiel you can compete. But, since it was Nanami's brilliant idea to start this, you have to stay with her at all times." Chris told him with a smirk. Nanami shrugged as Ezekiel groaned.

"Now... GO!"

* * *

"Hey Komaeda, wasn't you talent something about luck?" Leshawna asked, as she, Komaeda, and Harold walked through the pyramid. "Something of that sort. Why?" Komaeda asked. "We may use that to win the challenge!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Komaeda**

Komaeda laughed. "Poor Leshawna. She's so naive to think that I would help her. I'll lead her to the wrong cave." Komaeda smirked.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Leshawna**

"Ya know, when I first met Komaeda, who was... Well, really creepy. But, he may lead Harold and I to victory!" Leshawna smiled.

* * *

In the the tunnel through the pyramid, was Komaeda, Leshawna, Harold, Dj, Nanami, Ezekiel, Heather, Sierra, Cody, Izzy, Owen, and Noah. "There's three tunnels!" Izzy yelled. "Here, Zeke. Let's go through the tunnel with the scarab!" Nanami explained, taking Ezekiel's hand and running through the tunnel on the left.

"Komaeda, which way should we go?" Leshawna asked. "This one!" Komaeda pointed towards the one on the right. Leshawna, Harold, and DJ ran through it first, then Komaeda followed them. "Lets go through the one with the mummy!" Izzy exclaimed, running through the tunnel in the middle, with Owen and Noah following them. Heather, Cody, and Sierra followed Izzy, Noah, and Owen.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

"If I want to win this season, I need to make an alliance with the new girl, Sierra." Heather stated.

* * *

"Aw sweet eh! A microphone!" Ezekiel exclaimed, looking at the wall. "Uh... Zeke, I don't think that's a-" Nanami started, but Ezekiel pressed the button, which caused scarabs to fall on them. "Scarabs!" Ezekiel exclaimed, then began to run with Nanami.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alejandro was climbing the pyramid, carrying both Lindsay and Bridgette, with Tyler trying to catch up. "Senoritas, it's too steep for me to carry you down." Alejandro told the two girls, as the stood on top of the pyramid. "Then, how are we going to get down?" Lindsay asked. Bridgette then took notice of the sign next to them. "We can use this to surf on!" She said, as she pulled the sign out, and knocked Tyler off of the pyramid.

* * *

"Aw, look! a little dog!" DJ proclaimed, as he stared at the little dog wrapped in the paper. Leshawna and Harold stopped, while Komaeda rolled his eyes and continued to run.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Komaeda**

"DJ is too kind and too sweet. All caves lead to the outdoors, this way taking the longest. If I run, I'll make it there faster." Komaeda stated.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DJ**

"There was a poor puppy wrapped in mummy bandages!" DJ exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey there little guy..." DJ cooed to the dead dog, as he petted it's head. But, in five seconds, the dog crumbled into dust. "WHAT?! NO!" He yelled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Harold**

"Idiot! Gosh! He should know that those pets were dead for thousands of years!" Harold growled.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe that I have to work with _you!" _Courtney growled, as she climbed the pyramid with Gwen. "Don't think that I'm happy about this either!" Gwen growled, as they went up to the top, only to meet up with Ibuki and Duncan.

"Oh hi!" Ibuki waved to them happily.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Courtney**

"I'm suspicious of that Ibuki girl." Courtney stated, crossing her arms. "She seems to be getting _too_ friendly with Duncan, and I don't like that. She should know that he's _my _boyfriend!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Gwen**

"Yeah, that Ibuki girl has some pros..." Gwen started. "But she also has a lot of cons. Examples? She talks in third person, which gets annoying _very _quickly. She seems like another Izzy, and it looks like she has the 'hots' for Duncan, even though he's dating Courtney and I like him and- Did I just say that out loud?"

* * *

"You! You better not be cheating on me with that thing!" Courtney yelled. "Eh?! Ibuki's a thing now?!" Ibuki looked confused. "What?! Courtney, I'm not cheating on you!" Duncan yelled.

As the two argued, with Ibuki trying to calm them down. "You do know you started this mess, right?" Gwen asked the energetic girl. "Eh?! Ibuki didn't mean too! Ibuki was being friendly!"

"A little _too _friendly." Gwen told her.

* * *

Heather, Sierra, and Cody managed to make it out of the tunnel safe and sound. "Hey you three!" Chris smiled, as they crossed the finish line. "You guys are the first team. Now watch this."

The song bell came on and Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, and Ibuki froze. "You guys have to sing a reprise!" Chris said happily. "What?!" Duncan shouted, then stomping down the pyramid, with the three girls following him. "I am not singing again!" Duncan told the host. "But, you do know that if you don't sing, you'll get eliminated, right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I know that! But I don't care! I'll be waiting on the plane for a ride home!" Duncan growled and he walked back to the plane.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Courtney**

"That was so Ibuki's fault, if she didn't become friends with Duncan none of this would have happened!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Gwen**

"I blame Ibuki for this." Gwen stated.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Ibuki**

"Ibuki doesn't really like pinning blame on others, but, Courtney and Gwen made Duncan really aggravated! Back in Ibuki's school, it's fine if you have guy friends!"

* * *

"And the first team consists of Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Sierra, Cody, and Ibuki! Any objections?" Chris asked, then Gwen, Courtney, and Ibuki raised their hands. "No? Good!" Chris smiled.

The next people to come out were Noah, Izzy, Owen, and Komaeda. "And you guys form team two! Now we wait for two others to join your team." Chris stated. The next people to join the team were Nanami, Ezekiel, Tyler, and Alejandro. "Uh, Chris, that's four people." Noah stated. "Nanami and Ezekiel don't count." Chris smiled. Nanami rose an eyebrow.

The final ones to come out were Leshawna, DJ, Harold, Lindsay, and Bridgette. "Uh, Chris... Can Zeke and I switch teams?" Nanami asked. "Ugh... why?" Chris groaned. "To make them more even." Nanami told him. "Fine. Switch with someone." Chris rolled his eyes. "Hey Lindsay. Would you like to switch teams?" Nanami asked the blonde. "Sure, Nina!" Lindsay smiled, as Nanami and Ezekiel switched places with Lindsay. "Her name is-" Komaeda started but, Noah stopped him. "Don't try to correct her. She'll forget anyways."

"What were you going to say, Cameron?" Lindsay asked Komaeda. "Oh... Nothing..."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"I'm on a team with three idiots, two brainiacs, and a newcomer who thinks lowly of himself." Alejandro told the camera. He then sighed. "_F__antástico."_

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

"Obviously, _Mr. TrashCan_ hasn't seen an episode of Total Drama." Noah stated. "And by trash can, I mean Komaeda."

* * *

"And now... The three teams have to come up with a team name!" Chris smiled. "You have five minutes! Go!"

"I think our team should be Team Victory." Leshawna said. "I like that team name." Nanami smiled. "So do I!" Bridgette said. "Alright then, our Team name is Team Victory!" Leshawna announced.

* * *

"So hombres, and mujer, we need to think of a team name. Any suggestions?" Alejandro asked. Everyone was silent.

"How about Team... Gold Medalists?" Owen asked. "Gold Medalists?" Lindsay asked. "Y'know, because we're in it to win!" Owen said happily. "Team Gold Medalists it is!" Chris called. "But we didn't agree to it!" Noah complained. "Too bad!" Chris called again.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

"To be honest, I don't actually quite like Owen's idea of a team name." Noah stated."

* * *

"So... What should our team name be?" Heather asked.

"How about-" Ibuki started, but Courtney and Gwen cutted her off with a 'NO!'

"How about Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot?" Sierra asked.

"What?!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Ibuki**

"I thought they would like Ibuki's idea of Team Rock and Roll!" The girl pouted.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

"I would've rather liked that horned girl's idea then Sierra's." Heather stated.

* * *

"So we have Team Victory, Team Gold Medalists, and Team I am Really Really Really Really Really hot!" Chris announced.

"I think you've added an extra really, there Chris. " Alejandro said. "No I didn't." Chris smirked.

"So, was that just the challenge?" Komaeda asked.

"Nope! But, we're running short with time. So viewers, find out next time! On TOTAL! DRAMA WORLD TOUR!

* * *

**Hello and welcome to my fic, I hope it runs long and I hope you read and review it. I mixed up some of the teams and stuff like that to make everything a bit more interesting.**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Sierra, Ibuki, Cody, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather**

**Team Victory: Nanami, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, and DJ**

**Team Gold Medalists: Owen, Noah, Komaeda, Izzy, Alejandro, Tyler, and Lindsay.**


	2. Walk like An Egyptian Part 2

**AND CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!**

* * *

The teams were give animals/objects to take across the nile in Egypt. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot got a camel, Team Gold Medalists got a goat, and Team Victory got a stick. Their objects/animals were on their respective team mats.

"Sweet! We got a goat!" Izzy gushed, as she attempted to pet it... Only for it ram into her stomach, forcing her back towards Owen. "Woah! Fiesty aren't we?" Izzy asked. "Whatever! Izzy does like our team colors though!" Izzy smiled, as she stared at their gold mat.

"Why do we have a silver mat?!" Harold complained. "My fair Leshawna, aren't we suppost to be Team Victory?" Harold asked his love. "Uh..." Leshawna tried to find an answer.

"Because first is the worst, second is the best?" Nanami asked. "And what does that mean?" Harold asked.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Nanami**

"I'm not one to hate people," Nanami started. "But Harold's getting really annoying."

* * *

"Meaning, that gold is bad and silver is good?"

"Nope, still not believing it." Harold stated, crossing his arms.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Ibuki**

"Poor Chiaki-chan! She has to deal with that guy!"

* * *

"I can't believe Duncan got disqualified just because he won't sing!" Gwen sulked.

"Maybe he can't sing!" Heather smirked.

"Oh he can do anything he can set his mind too! And now he's stuck on the plane, waiting for a ride home! Poor thing, he must be miserable..." Courtney frowned.

* * *

On the plane, Duncan was sitting in first class, having a drink and humming 'Come Fly with Us', y'know the song from the episode before? Suddenly, Chris came out of nowhere.

"Were you just-?" He asked.

"No." Duncan stated.

"Because I thought I-"

"But, I wasn't and never will."

Chris shrugged and left, leaving Duncan to drink in peace.

* * *

"Duncan and Courtney fans will be devastated, but, I think you and Owen have a shot at being 'Fave Total Drama Couple' on my fan blog." Sierra told Izzy.

"Owen is magic! When he breathes, his nose whistles the national anthem." Izzy stated, and pointed to Owen, and indeed, his nose played the national anthem.

"Super cute..." Sierra lied. "But he's no Cody." She said happily, as the said geek walked by.

"Did you know that Cody slept with a stuffed emu named Jerry until he was, okay, he still does!" Sierra gushed.

"And how would you know that?" Noah asked.

"I called his aunt once, I pretended that I was a telemarketer!" Sierra told Noah.

"Ooh, stalkerlicious." The brainiac rolled his eyes.

Chris was sitting on an intern, eating a bowl of grapes. "Mm! I definatelly love Egypt!" He said, as he continued to eat the grapes. "But, I'm going to love it more, when you do your second challenge!"

"Then why does their team have a camel?!" Harold asked.

"It's not The Amazing Camels Race!" Chris smirked.

"Yes!" Heather cheered.

"What?!" Alejandro asked.

"They get a camel, they get a goat and we get a _stick_?!" Leshawna yelled.

"Each award has it's advantages!" Chris told them. "You have 60 seconds to strategize!" He then announced.

* * *

"So we just ride on the camel?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah! Pretty much." Heather stated, as she sat in the middle while Ibuki sat on the animal's neck.

"Uh... Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Cody asked Ibuki. "Ibuki LOOVES danger, Cody-kun!"

"Don't give him nicknames like he's your boyfriend!" Sierra yelled, pushing Ibuki off.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Ibuki**

"Gah! What is Ibuki doing wrong?!" The eccentric girl pouted. "Ibuki's not treating Cody like he's my boyfriend!"

**STATIC**

* * *

"Here." Cody said, as he helped Ibuki up. "Thanks." Ibuki bowed. Sierra rolled her eyes and grabbed Cody, holding him close to her, as she sat on the camel's neck.

"Uh... Guys, where should Ibuki sit?" Ibuki asked, as they took up most of the room.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

"This is perfect! If I can befriend Ibuki, then I can get her in an alliance! But, it wouldn't last long, since Goth Girl, Miss C.I.T, and the Overly Obsessed Girlfriend is out to get her."

**STATIC**

* * *

"Here, Ibuki! Take my seat." Heather stated, as she got off. "Oh really? Ibuki thanks you Heather-chan!" Ibuki bowed, before getting on the camel.

Heather sat behind Gwen, trying to stay on the camel.

* * *

"We don't need no camel!" Alejandro stated, as he looked at his team. "We have each other! We have the will and we have the strength! And together, we will triumph!"

"Yeah!" Owen said.

"Alright!" Tyler and Noah said with happiness.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered.

Komaeda just looked at Alejandro with an unimpressed expression.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Komaeda**

"It's obvious that Alejandro is trying to get everyone on his good side." Komaeda stated. "He does have nice eyes though, I'll give him that."

**STATIC**

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette**

"Geoff, if you're watching this. Okay, I know it looks bad, I want to let you know that I was NOT swooning over Alejandro. It was just the heat! I just wanna run my fingers through your thick, dark... BLONDE HAIR!"

* * *

Harold was swinging the stick around, like an idiot. But, he poked Zeke's eye out.

DJ took the stick from Harold's hands. "Stop, before you actually hurt somebody!" DJ told them.

Nanami took the stick from DJ's hands. "Do I have permission to hold the stick?"

"No!" Harold told her, taking the stick from her and hitting her in the head.

"Hey!" Bridgette yelled at him, taking the stick from his hands, hitting him upside of the head with it and handing it back to Nanami.

* * *

The goat let out a distressed sound as Team Gold Medalists were balancing on it. Komaeda was on Noah, was on Sierra, while Lindsay was on Owen, who was on Tyler.

"This is so cool, Al-handout! Or, Alakazam! I'm just gonna call you Al!" Owen declared.

Alejandro jumped and landed on Owen, with them, somehow, not falling over.

"Okay, color me impressed." Noah deadpanned.

* * *

"A'ight! The nile's that-away!" Chris smiled, as he pointed north. "Kinda big, blue and watery. Can't miss it. But, I guess you'll can, but you can die. You can get killed by the local scarab beetles. It's mating season, and they get all, kill-ey, when they're in heat."

"I'm glad that there aren't any out here! Those things are nasty!" Leshawna said.

"I'll tell them you said so." Chris smiled sadistically, as Chef knocked over a vase, containing a ton of scarabs.

Everyone yelled as the scarabs surrounded them. Then they heard the song sound go on.

"Ooh! Time for a song! Think of it, as a mini challenge. Use it and sooth the savage seeking scarabs. So, make up a good song and maybe they wont kill ya. Or don't and get disqualified by Duncan." Chris explained. "YEAAAH!" Izzy cheered.

* * *

**Alejandro:** _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!_

**Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ, Komaeda and Alejandro:** _You don't wanna eat us up._

**Owen:** _We're mostly full of gas. No, no!_

**Gwen, Courtney, Ibuki and Heather:** _It's mating time for scarabs._

**Leshawna:** _So, what'cha waiting on?_

**Izzy:** _Just ignore us humans!_

**Cody:** _Oooooh._

**Everyone (except Ezekiel):** _And make out till the break of dawn!_

**Alejandro and Cody:** _It's lovin' time._

**Gwen, Courtney, Ibuki and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**Alejandro:** _Scarab mating season._

**Alejandro and Cody:** _It's lovin' time_

**Gwen, Courtney, Ibuki and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**Alejandro:** _Scarabs, get busy now..._

**Harold and Nanami:** _It's lovin' time._

**Gwen, Courtney, Ibuki and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**Everyone (except Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, Ibuki and Heather):** _Scarab mating season. _

**Cody:** _It's lovin' time._

**Gwen, Courtney, Ibuki and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**Everyone (except Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, Ibuki and Heather):** _Scarab mating season!_

**Ezekiel:** Seasonal, eh!? Whoa, no wait!

* * *

At first, the scarabs were calmed by the song. But, when Ezekiel interrupted, they turned angry again.

Everyone screamed as they took off with their awards.

* * *

Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was taking the lead, with Team Gold Medalists, right behind them.

"Come on! Come on camel, move faster!" Courtney yelled at the camel, who couldn't understand her.

"That is not how you talk to a camel!" Heather told the C.I.T. She cleared her throat before yelling the following. "FREAKING MOVE IT!"

"Ow!" Ibuki hissed. "Ibuki has sensitive ears ya know!" She mumbled, rubbing her ear.

"Yeah, like that's much better." Gwen rolled her eyes at Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes, as she was slowly falling off of the camel, but, managing to hold on to it. The tail kept on hitting her in the face. "Ibuki! You sooo owe me!" Heather growled. "Aye, aye, Heather!" Ibuki said happily, saluting.

Team Gold Medalists came closer to them. "We're gonna go win now! Tootles!" Courtney waved at them. "Eat sand, you bakas!" Ibuki yelled, with a smile.

"Tootles? ARE WE IN PARIS?!" Lindsay asked. Komaeda sighed "No, and Ms. Mioda just called us idiots." He narrowed his eyes at the eccentric girl.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Lindsay pouted.

"Such witty remarks from fierce, intelligent women!" Alejandro called out. "Nice try." Courtney rolled her eyes. "But, I'm with Duncan." Ibuki felt a pang of guilt.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Ibuki**

"Ohhh, not just you, Courtney..." Ibuki giggled nervously.

**STATIC**

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_Ibuki and Duncan were standing on top of the pyramid._

_"Hey, Ibuki. I have a question." He told her._

_"Ooh? Ibuki wants to answer!" She said with a smile._

_"Do you wanna... be my girlfriend?" He asked._

_"EH?! Aren't you dating Courtney?" Ibuki asked, eyes widened._

_"I'll break up with her. Come on babe, please?" Duncan asked._

_END FLASHBACK:_

* * *

"What a pity that you gave yourself to a quitter!" Alejandro called out once more. "He doesn't deserve you!"

"That's not- Duncan is totally- Your just- WILL SOMEONE HURRY THIS CAMEL UP?!" Courtney yelled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

"Oh he's good. Too good. I mean, what is his deal?He's just so- perfect. Ugh!"

**STATIC**

* * *

"Sierra! Can you see the nile?" Heather asked. Sierra didn't reply, only continued to hug Cody.

"It's got to be around here!" Courtney told them.

Alejandro watched, until he turned his head and saw the Nile in the distance.

"Hold on everyone, I'm changing our root!" Alejandro told his teammates. He moved his hips and his team began to head east...

However, Ibuki managed to hear him.

"GUYS! Turn right!" Ibuki yelled. "Why should we listen to you!?" Courtney asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Ibuki yelled. Courtney shrugged and made the camel turn right.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"So, they decided to follow my team? How could they even hear me?" Alejandro asked.

**STATIC**

* * *

"Ey yo, I'm starting to get a little hot out here." Ezekiel panted.

"Didn't we pass that cactus like, 10 minutes ago?" Bridgette asked, as they ran by a cactus.

Leshawna skid to to a stop. "We've been running in circles!" She yelled. The rest of her team stopped and groaned.

* * *

Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Gold Medalists came by the Nile.

"Hey you guys! How did you get here so quick?" Owen asked.

"They followed us." Noah stated bluntly.

"But how could you senoritas, and Cody, hear us?" Alejandro asked, confused.

Ibuki pointed to her ears. "Since Ibuki is a musician, she has to keep her ears wide open, to detect any missing chords or the wrong chord being played! Now Ibuki can hear anything from the distance!" The girl smiled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Izzy**

"Ooh! Izzy's new friend has an awesome ability!" Izzy cheered.

**STATIC**

* * *

"Ibuki, you soooo have to teach me that ability sometime!" Izzy smiled.

"Su-" Ibuki started but Courtney covered her mouth and dragged her away.

"What are you doing?" Courtney yelled. Ibuki winced and rubbed her ears.

"Ibuki was being nice to her friend?" The girl asked, confused on why Courtney was acting like that.

"But, she's on the different team! Meaning she's an enemy!" Courtney yelled again.

"Can you stop yelling, please? Ibuki's ears hurt." Ibuki told the C.I.T.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Courtney**

"I still don't trust that Ibuki girl. And now she's being friendly with people on the other team. I don't think that she saw atleast one episode!"

* * *

"Ugh... We're stuck in the middle of a desert." Leshawna groaned.

Nanami handed Harold the stick, who broke it and threw the pieces on the ground.

But, one piece began to rattle. Nanami picked it up.

"A divining rod!" Nanami stated, as it continued to rattle in her hands.

"Sweet! Isn't this the rod that can detect water?" Bridgette asked. Nanami nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for eh? We have a challenge to win!" Ezekiel said.

They began to run to the nile.

* * *

"Wow, Sierra-chan! Ibuki thinks that your weaving skills are awesome!" Ibuki told the fangirl.

Sierra rolled her eyes, while Ibuki looked distraught. The energetic girl sighed and continued to weave.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

"I know I'm not kind to others, but, I honestly don't like how Gwen, Courtney, and Sierra are treating that crazy Ibuki girl." Noah stated. "Maybe it's because I know a bit of Japanese and the girl is just using honorifics."

**STATIC**

* * *

"Alright! We finished!" Courtney said, as they looked at their finished boat. "Now let's get the camel in!"

"Um... How do we get the camel in?" Cody asked.

"Let _Ibuki _do it." Courtney smiled.

The energetic girl looked nervous before she sighed. She walked behind the camel and began to push.

* * *

Team Victory quickly ran to where both of teams were. "What do we do?!" Bridgette asked. "You weave a boat and bring the award across the Nile and yadayada!" Chris yelled through his megaphone.

"You heard the man!" Leshawna yelled. "YADAYADA!"

* * *

Ibuki screeched as she dodged the camel's poop. "Oi, Courtney-chan! Ibuki doesn't like this job!" The girl pouted.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Do you want to win?!" The C.I.T. asked the music club member.

"Yeah..." Ibuki mumbled.

"THEN PUSH!" Courtney told her.

"Ooh! Ibuki has an idea!" The energetic girl smiled then pulled out her guitar out of nowhere, and walked onto the boat.

"Maybe the camel will like Ibuki's music!" She began to play a few chords, and sure enough, the camel came onto the boat.

"Nice job, Ibuki!" Heather smiled.

"Thanks, Heather-chan!" Ibuki smiled back.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Komaeda**

"And Mioda-san is taking Heather's fake happiness as the truth." He then sighed, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Too bad. I was thinking of Heather getting kicked off, but, this seems more satisfying." He then smirked, before beginning to laugh evilly.

**STATIC**

* * *

Soon enough, all three teams were trying to cross the nile. But, Chris had the song bell ring.

"Really?!" Heather asked.

"Sing it!" Chris yelled.

**Alejandro:** _Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?_  
**Courtney:** _We don't mean to bug you!_  
**Gwen:** _Please let us reach the shore!_  
**Camel:** _(honks twice)_  
**Lindsay:** _These crocs are getting killy!_  
**Harold:** _Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!_

Tyler, being the brilliant person that he is, decided it would be fine to try to hit the crocodiles with the goat. But, they ate it.

**Tyler:** No!  
**Alejandro:** _It's rowin' time!_  
**Everyone else:** _Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!_  
**Everyone:** _Crocodile season!_  
**DJ:** _It's rowin' time!_  
**Everyone else:** _Crocodiles! Crocodiles!_  
**DJ:** _Tell me I'm not sinkin'! _  
**Cody:** _Yeah, it's rowin' time!_  
**Everyone else:** _Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!_  
**Everyone:** _Crocodile season!_  
**Alejandro:** _It's rowin' time!_  
**Everyone else:** _Rowin' time! Rowin' time!_  
**Sierra**: _'Till the Amazons..._  
**Team Amazon:** _Wiiiiiiiiiin! Yeah!_

* * *

"And Team Amazon wins the challenge! If everyone has the awards, there'll be no eliminations tonight!" Chris announced. Everyone cheered, but, Komaeda noticed something.

"Tyler... Where's our goat?"

Everyone stared at Tyler as he chuckled nervously. "I accidentally got the goat eaten by a crocodile."

Team Gold Medalists glared at their team member.

* * *

It was then night as Team Gold Medalists were in at the Elimination stands.

"Welcome, to the first elimination of the season. What you do is, you go to the confessional, and stamp on a passport, the passport being the person you want to eliminate. Understand... Lindsay?" Chris asked.

"Of course!" She told him.

* * *

"Tyler!" Lindsay exclaimed, as tears were in her eyes, as she ran up to the jock.

"Hey Linds! Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"YOU THINK I HAVE CANKLES?! YOU THINK I HAVE AN ELEPHANT NOSE?!" Lindsay sobbed.

"What?! No I don't! Who told you that?!" Tyler asked, confused.

Lindsay showed Tyler a piece of paper.

"Lindsay! I didn't write this!"

"Don't lie to me!"

* * *

"So, the votes are in and they are all the same... bye Tyler!" Chris smiled, handing the jock a parachute.

"WHat?!" The jock was surprised. Everyone glared at him, he then sighed and jumped out of the plane.

"Now, it's your turn." Chris smiled at the delinquent.

"What?!" Duncan asked. "You have to give me a ride home!" Duncan growled.

"Well, we're going the opposite direction... So bye!" Chris then pushed the delinquent out.

* * *

It showed Komaeda in the confessional, holding the piece of paper. "How cruel, Tyler." He smirked.

It then showed that the clip was on a screen as Chris was sitting next to Chef, who was flying the plane.

"Wow, someone sure seems evil!" Chris chuckled. "Will Ibuki get her team mates to like her? Will Komaeda get anymore team members out of his team. Will Ezekiel actually get farther in the show?! Find out next time, on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Sierra, Ibuki, Cody, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather**

**Team Victory: Nanami, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, and DJ**

**Team Gold Medalists: Owen, Noah, Komaeda, Izzy, Alejandro, and Lindsay.**

**20th: Duncan(Disqualified)**

**19th: Tyler**


End file.
